Missing Scene from Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, S02E12
by Starbuck1980
Summary: One shot scene between Skye and Coulson which, in my opinion, should have been the final scene before the episode ended. Mild spoilers, brief references to episode 12.


Title: Missing scene from the end of 2x12

Author: Starbuck1980

Fandom: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

Pairing: Skoulson (Skye x Coulson)

Rating: Fluff/Family/Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer: I do not make claim to any character, story line or the show in general. All characters belong to Marvel, plot and script belong to Joss and Jed Whedon. All rights belong to Marvel.

A/N: I don't usually feel the need to write fic for well written shows, this is a one shot, missing scene from the last episode (2x12). These two just get to me and Skye needed a hug after he last ep and here it is. Please note I do not ship this couple romantically. Bit rusty on the fic front! Mild spoilers, nothing major, just references to plot and dialogue.

* * *

It was late when Skye heard the soft knock on the containment unit door. She barely had the strength to move let alone answer. She'd spent the last few hours hurling her belongings around the small room as violent rage coursed through her. The bus shook, she felt the trembles beneath her feet and that just added more fuel to the fire that burned within. Once expelled she collapsed to the ground, violent sobs escaping her lips as she sucked air rapidly into her lungs. When the waves began to die down, exhausted she crawled up onto the cot and curled into a ball.

No one had come, not even Fitz and now she wasn't sure if she was more angry that they hadn't come or more relieved. She couldn't face them, she'd heard what Mack had said, the look on their faces. They were afraid of her and why shouldn't they be?

Someone tapped harder on the door, Skye had almost forgotten the first knock. She wanted to shout for them to leave, to go away and not come back but she couldn't find her voice. She heard the beep of the security panel and then the heavy handle turning from the outside. Skye curled up tighter, her insides trembling in fear and the ground responded in kind. She felt the tears threaten, the lump in her throat rising and dragged her fingers through her hair, digging fingertips into her skull and burying her face in her arms. Go away, she willed silently but she heard the door open.

'Skye...' He called softly. She heard the concern, the worry in his voice but she couldn't move. She wanted to turn to him, have him tell her it would all be okay like he'd done before but this time they both knew differently.

Coulson approached quietly, she heard his soft breath rise and fall.

'Skye...' He called again, slightly louder than before. She hoped he would think she was asleep but he could see the visible trembles radiating through her body and feel the ground rumbling under his feet. She couldn't face him, not now, she couldn't see the disappointment in his eyes at what she had become.

It was then he touched her, a light touch on the shoulder, one of comfort, but Skye flinched.

'No...' She moaned softly, she hadn't the strength to pull away.

'Please... Please don't...' Her voice was huskier than usual, clipped as the lump rose and the tears spilled down her cheeks.

He crouched down next to her, gently pulling her arms down and smoothing her hair away from her face. She willed strength into her arms, to pull away but they wouldn't respond to her commands. His hands gripped her wrists lightly, his thumbs soothing the delicate skin of her wrists.

'Coulson, please... Go...' Her plead barely audible as tears slipped down her cheeks. She refused to meet his gaze, scrunching her eyelids closed. Maybe he would simply disappear. He let go of her wrists, sighing for a moment but still he didn't speak. He sat back on his heels, the leather in his shoes squeaking as he leaned back.

For a moment fear gripped Skye's insides. Fear that he would leave and her eyelids snapped open that fear clearly evident. She looked up into his kind familiar face. One she had come to trust and rely on. One she considered family. It was then she saw it reflected in his green eyes. Concern, he wasn't afraid of her. The sudden wave of relief made the tears spill over again. Gingerly she reached for him, her arms felt heavy and clumsy.

'I'm so sorry...' She sobbed as he pulled her into his arms. He turned, his back up against the side of the cot as she slipped off the edge, her feet bracing her decent.

'Shhh... I've got you, we've got you. I won't let anything happen to you Skye, I promise.' He murmured as he held her tight, she sobbed against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fistfuls of his shirt between her fingers, as she clung to him. His cheek pressed up against her forehead.

Skye wasn't sure how long he held her. Her body seemed to let go, go slack as she nestled against him. Her sobs died down and her breathing returned to normal. She could hear the slow thud of Coulson's heart and feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He brushed away the last remaining tears from her cheek as she turned her gaze toward him, searching his eyes for what she feared. His eyes were soft, that half smile present on his lips, reaching up to light a sparkle in his eyes.

'You feel that?' He asked as she adjusted, not wanting him to let go just yet. Her brow creased in response, she couldn't quite trust her voice just yet.

'You've stopped shaking Skye...' He smiled down at her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her forehead. For a moment she tensed before relaxing back in his arms and just for that moment, she wondered if it would actually be okay.


End file.
